The invention relates to a flight attendant seat, an arrangement having a flight attendant seat and a passenger seat or a row of passenger seats, and also to an aircraft area which comprises such an arrangement.
The passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft is usually equipped with flight attendant seats on which flight attendants can take their places during the takeoff and landing of the aircraft. The flight attendant seats are usually arranged in the door areas of the aircraft cabin. From DE 10 2005 009 750 A1 and US 2006/0202085 A1, a flight attendant seat having a folding seat element is known, the backrest of which is arranged adjacent to a backrest of a passenger seat. The backrest of the flight attendant seat is pivotably mounted on a pedestal via a joint. It is thus possible, in operating situations of the aircraft in which the flight attendant seat is not in use, to tilt the backrest of the flight attendant seat in a direction that faces away from the passenger seat. This permits unhindered adjustment of the backrest of the passenger seat. In addition, DE 10 2011 116 519 A1 and also US 2014/0224931 A1 disclose a flight attendant seat which comprises a bearer element which comprises a backrest section and also a pedestal section that carries the backrest section. Fastened to the bearer element is a seat element. The bearer element is arranged as a separating element between a door aisle of the aircraft cabin and a row of passenger seats and is configured in such a way that a free space, which is located between the floor of the aircraft cabin and the rear area of the row of passenger seats and which is normally unused, is constructed so as to accommodate at least a first stowage compartment. For this purpose, a section of a rear wall of the bearer element is inclined, at least along the section of the first stowage compartment integrated into the bearer element, in such a way that a cross-sectional area of the bearer element increases in the direction of the pedestal section of the bearer element. In other words, a lower section of the bearer element extends into the free space which usually remains between the door aisle of the aircraft cabin and the rear side of an adjoining row of passenger seats.